


The Sexual Manipulation of Takaba Akihito

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Older Akihito, POV Akihito, Younger Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was nothing to smile about. He and Takato had been friends for so long and he just wanted somebody he could talk to. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage and whispered, “I-I have a son.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Manipulation of Takaba Akihito

_“Hi, this is Mika-chan, please leave a message after the tone.” [Beep]_

_“Hi, this is…”_

_“Hi…”_

_………._

_“…Leave a message…”_

_………._

_“[Beep] [Beep] [Beep]”_

_“[Beep] [Beep]…”_

_………._

_“I’m sorry, this number is no longer in service…”_

……….

Akihito sat in a bar down the block from his apartment, trying his drown his emotions in alcohol. There was so much going through his head he couldn’t tell right from left or up from down. He started crying into his sixth glass of vodka. “I…can’t…I don’t…”

“Aki-chan?”

Akihito looked up at the blurry image of a man in a business suit looking down at him in concern. He sniffled, wiped at his eyes and then looked more closely. “T-Takato?”

“Aki-chan, what happened to you?” Takato asked while he sat on the stool next to his friend. Akihito crying was a scary sight.

“I-I…” Akihito hiccupped. “I don’t know where to start, Taka-chan.”

Takato signaled the bartender for a round of his own before staring back at his longtime friend. He hadn’t seen Akihito in a little over three years because of his job and this seemed like it would be a long night.

“Anything you can tell me, I’m here to listen.”

Akihito sniffed, attempting a small smile but it fell flat. This was nothing to smile about. He and Takato had been friends for so long and he just wanted somebody he could talk to. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage and whispered, “I-I have a son.”

The liquor went down the wrong windpipe and Takato spat the liquid out while he started choking. Akihito patted his back silently while he hit his own chest.

“Say what?!”

Akihito picked up his tumbler miserably and took a long gulp.

Well, Takato wasn’t expecting the wild and carefree Takaba Akihito to find a girl and start a family but it sounded like a good thing to him. Sorta…Maybe?

“So, who did you knock up?” Takato ribbed.

“He’s seventeen,” Akihito answered morosely, staring at the light reflecting colors at the bottom of his glass.

For the second time in a minute Takato almost choked. “Seventeen?!”

“Arisue Mika in middle school,” Akihito continued.

“Jesus, it was just one time and you both were fifteen, Aki-chan…You mean?”

“I never saw her again after that day, never thought anything of it.”

“Wow…WOW…!” Takato breathed.

Akihito hunched in on himself. He was thirty two years old, single…and now the paternity test came back positive; Asami Ryuichi was a 99.99% match in DNA profile. Asami, because the baby took the name of the man Mika was forced to marry after her parents found out even though the baby wasn’t his.

That’s why he was at this bar, because seventeen years ago he messed around with Mika-chan and she got pregnant and didn’t tell him, then two days ago he found a tall, muscular teenager standing at his front door with a travel bag and a one way ticket from Sapporo claiming to be his son. He hadn’t believed a word the teen was saying but he had his doubts, hence the paternity test and now it was true.

He had a son. A grown ass son who looked down on him because he was tall and played sports, obviously. Who the hell did he get such a large body structure from anyway? Akihito’s side of family were all on the normal to shorter side. Did Mika-chan have siblings built like professional basketball players or something? Probably. Who knows? He only knew her for a week in school. They were finishing up Junior High and they both felt like they were coming into their own so they did adult things for the first time since they liked each other and the future was uncertain.

“So what did Mika-san say?”

Akihito shrugged. “Asami said his mother was migrating and she couldn’t take him with her so since he still needed a legal guardian, he had to stay with me.” He’d tried calling her the past few days and it didn’t get him anywhere. He couldn’t even jump on a plane to Sapporo either because according to her…his… _their_  son, she would be long gone by now.

“So…what are you going to do?” Takato asked. He needed another drink.

Akihito looked at his friend and he could tell from the look on Takato’s face that he couldn’t imagine somebody doing that to him, especially now that he was married.

“Try to live up to my responsibilities.” His smile was crooked, broken, he was not ready for this.

Both men had their glasses refilled and they made a toast to responsibility and all that came with it.

May Buddha bless them in his name.

Amen.

0~VF~0

“Morning, Father.”

It’s been a month and Akihito’s brain still didn’t fully process that he had a son. He’d gotten him into the neighboring High School, where he’d learned his son had really good grades and played both basketball and soccer at his previous school in Sapporo. It made him both proud and a little bit nervous since his son was inhumanely strong in his eyes. When they’d move from his original 1DK to a 2Dk apartment two weeks ago his son had moved more furniture than the movers combined. It scared and thrilled him to think what his son could do with all that muscle and strength at his disposal.

Akihito had already left two plates of tofu and rice on the table and was pouring a cup of tea when Asami sat down and started eating. His son was also a very disciplinary person, he cleaned up after himself, never stayed out too late and would sometimes be the one to get home and cook dinner. It warmed his heart the very first time he came home to a warm dinner of mackerel and noodles. He wasn’t used to anybody doing anything of the sort for him.

 “Morning,” Akihito returned when they sat around the small kitchen table together. He wanted to, but he couldn’t quite get the word ‘son’ to casually pass his lips. It felt so weird the word made a U turn and went back down whenever it reached his mouth. And being called ‘Dad’ felt strange too, but was a lot more tolerable for some reason. Maybe because Asami made it sound so effortless and true, like he was happy to call him that.

“I have basketball practice today, so I’m going to be home a little late,” Asami informed him.

Akihito nodded. “Fine, I’ll do the overtime at the office today then. I have two stories to finish covering and some photos to develop before the deadline next week. Then, I’m going drinking with a client after that.”

“Is it a woman?” Asami asked casually and Akihito stopped and stared at the teen, who met him back with an expression that said he wanted an answer and it better be what he wanted to hear. Akihito couldn’t explain it, but sometimes his son’s gaze was so intense it made him quite nervous, like the calm before the storm. He told himself he was just being paranoid though, what could Asami possible have to be upset about?

Akihito took a bite of his tofu before answering that it was a woman. He didn’t look up to see what Asami would think of that information.

“Good. I’m leaving.”

Akihito listened as the chair scraped across the hardwood floor while he still had his chopsticks in his mouth. He swallowed audibly as Asami leaned over him expectantly, deliberately keeping his head turned the next way. This was something Asami started doing since they moved here and he had no idea how to respond. On one hand he wanted to have a good relationship with his son, but on the other hand some part of him felt they were being too intimate. It was one of the many things that confused him about relating to a teenage son he had no idea he had since he barely interacted with kids in general.

“Father, look at me.”

At the command Akihito shifted his head to gaze into the golden hue of his son’s pupils. He wondered where he got that particular color from.

“I’ll see you later,” Asami whispered while he cupped Akihito’s face before planting a soft, chaste kiss on his forehead. Then the teen grabbed his bag, put on his shoes and left, leaving Akihito blushing up to the tips of his ears and more than a little confused.

But it was just his forehead, right? Mother’s did it with their kids all the time, so there was really nothing to worry about.

0~VF~0

“Oh fuck…” Akihito moaned before bringing a hand up to his aching head. It felt like he got hit by a Leyland and then scraped off the concrete by a tractor trailer. He flopped back down on the bed, gritting his teeth against the full body pain he was feeling, curling in on himself. Last night was good, very good but now he felt like liquor was his sworn enemy.

“Take this.”

Akihito opened his eyes and looked up at Asami, who had a glass of water in one hand and painkillers in the other. With a groan he sat up in bed before accepting the proffered items, swallowing the pills down with a huge gulp of water. “I hope it’s the good kind.”

Asami sat on the bed beside him and he scooted over to provide more room for his son.

“It is, father. I want you to get better.”

Akihito smiled up at his son, who just kept looking down on him. “I’m sure I will be, you take such good care of me.”

Akihito’s smile widened when Asami ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his head, settling those long fingers on his nape.

“I’ve warned you about letting this woman take you out drinking so often.”

Akihito grinned. “She’s very good company. Besides, I can’t say no to her.”

Asami’s hands tightened on the back of his neck minutely before he asked, “You like her, don’t you?” Then the fingers of his other hand brushed his bangs away from his forehead before settling behind his ear and Akihito felt like the atmosphere had changed from playful to something he couldn’t quiet pin down. It wasn’t anything concrete but just a feeling. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat before answering.

“I…uh…I…might?”

Akihito shrugged awkwardly. The thing was that Noguchi Kimi was a beautiful thirty years old woman that turned out to be surprisingly good company. After Akihito had done the photo-shoot for her magazine spread promoting her new business they had went out for drinks once, twice and now three times over the span of a week and a half. The only drawback was that he drank heavily with her and he always felt like crap warmed over in the morning, like now. But if she asked, he would definitely go again though.

Asami smiled and it was nothing like the one Akihito was used to.

“Get some more sleep.”

The painkillers started to work but not completely yet so Akihito put his son and his complexities aside for the time being and burrowed under the covers. He was expecting the customary forehead kiss but was shocked when Asami pulled his hair back so his neck was bared before Asami used his tongue and teeth to suck a bruise into his neck.

“What the hell, get off!” Akihito struggled but it was futile. Asami pinned his hands by his head and kept his head buried in his throat where his hot breath and warm tongue sent heat waves through his body. His body bucked at the shimmers of pleasure and pain but there was nowhere to go.

“Y-you’re my son, what the hell?”

Asami pulled back with a smoldering look in his eyes and Akihito felt like shards of broken glass on the floor.

“So what?” Asami asked calmly, not looking like he just did something inappropriate to his own father.

Akihito swallowed thickly. He didn’t know how to really respond to Asami’s bluntness. Sons didn’t normally put hickies on their father’s neck but the kicker was that Akihito realized he was hard under the sheets and he felt shameful and confused. What was he supposed to do with a son like this?

“Are you mad?”

“NO!” Akihito blurted. “No, I’m not mad, really.” He lifted a hand to cover the bite mark on his throat. He’s resigned himself to wearing turtle necks for the next few days.

“How about I make you breakfast?” Asami asked after standing, like nothing had happened. Maybe it wasn’t a really big deal?

“Something light,” Akihito instructed. The idea of anything heavy made his stomach roll.

“Sure,” Asami replied while he pulled the covers up over Akihito’s body. “I’ll be right back, Father.”

Even after so many weeks it still felt like a kick in the gut whenever Akihito looked at Asami and realized…this was his son.

0~VF~0

Needless to say things between Mika and Akihito drifted apart when she saw his neck after the incident with Asami three weeks ago. She rarely called and never for them to go drinking anymore. It made him feel a little guilty but he didn’t have time to dwell on it too much, his son was pretty good at keeping him distracted.

Yesterday evening after school they went to the park, now it was a Saturday and Akihito got baseball tickets from a contact of his and now they were going together. The game started in an hour time and they were both getting ready. He’d just gotten out of the shower and had on his boxer brief while he rummaged through his small closet for a presentable shirt.

“Hey.”

Startled, Akihito spun around and glared at Asami, who was standing in his doorway wearing fitted jeans with the buttons of his dress shirt undone, revealing his toned abs and the V dip of his pelvis above the low cut jeans. It was like watching an underwear model stand in his doorway with the dripping, sexy hair and the hot body. He cleared his throat while he felt the blush rising in his cheeks before turning back to the closet quickly.

“Hey, your hair is wet, go dry it,” Akihito said.

“You’re nowhere near ready yet, it will dry on its own,” Asami answered.

Akihito could feel his son getting closer and it made him feel antsy and nervous. What do you do when your son was a touchy feely type of person who obviously couldn’t keep his hands to himself most times? “I’m looking for a shirt…”

Akihito stuttered to a stop midsentence when those larger hands settled on his hips lightly.

“Want help?” Asami asked softly and Akihito turned his head away when his son’s breath ghosted over his neck.

“No, I…I,” Akihito stuttered when Asami buried his nose in his hair and took a deep sniff.

“I love your shampoo, what’s it called?”

Akihito spun out of Asami’s grip and shoved his son towards his bed to sit. “It’s the same one you use. Sit there and don’t move.”

“Really?”

“I’m the one that buys it so I should know,” Akihito answered while he kept looking through his closet.

“Who says I don’t have my own?”

That made Akihito think. Maybe Asami had his own stuff in his room that he didn’t share with him? As a matter of fact, Asami was so meticulous and tidy he’s never been in his son’s room. Maybe he should peek in there one day.

“Haha!” Akihito finally found a shirt that he liked and straight legged jeans. He took them over to his bed where Asami lounged, reading from a report he’d left on the end table close by.

“Hey, don’t read that!” Akihito griped before grabbing the papers and putting them out of Asami’s reach.

“Whatever,” Asami muttered. “Where’s your moisturizer? Your legs are a little dry.”

“What?” Akihito asked distractedly while he separated his shirt from its hanger.

“Sit on the bed, your legs need moisturizing.”

“No they don’t,” Akihito scoffed.

“Hey!” The blond yelped when Asami gripped him by the shoulders and manhandled him to sit on the edge of his bed. It was times like these that he cursed his son’s height and muscle advantage.

“Stay quiet, I’ll be quick.”

Asami got down on his knees and opened the small jar, scooping out some of the moisturizer before rubbing it between his palms. Akihito bit his lip at the first touch of those long fingers. Asami started at the sole of his feet and slowly worked his way up his calf and over his knee, kneading and rubbing in careful and slow circles over his hot skin.

“Aren’t you done yet?” Akihito’s voice cracked when Asami slowly ran his hands up his inner and outer thigh, feeling his heart rate increase exponentially when the teen’s hands brushed millimeters away from his crotch. He had to say a heavenly prayer not to get hard.

“No. Wait.”

Akihito watched as Asami repeated the movements on his other leg, the tingling in his body intensifying with every passing moment. He wanted to protest or something but the words got caught in his throat at the feel of those hands. “You shouldn’t…”

“I want to,” Asami interrupted him. “Lie back.”

Akihito fell with a thump on his back when Asami shoved him in the chest. “No, don’t…”

Akihito tried to sit up but Asami moved between his legs and pinned him down with a hand over his sternum.

“Don’t move, there’s places I can’t reach if you sit up,” Asami answered.

Akihito craned his head back and looked across the room upside down. He swallowed thickly while Asami did something with his free hand. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect or what to do because from the image his mind was providing Asami’s face was mere inches away from his cock and he was feeling weird and hot and this wasn’t right. How many times has he been telling himself his son being close was not right? The idea of pushing Asami away made him feel like the world was falling away below his feet but this was too much also.

 It came as a huge surprise when Asami shoved his hand under the back of his boxer brief and started kneading his ass cheeks. Akihito flailed and pushed until he was out from under Asami and across the room.

“Father, what…?”

“Don’t do that, Asami, ok? Don’t touch me like that, please.”

“What? I was only applying moisturizer to your skin,” Asami answered, his voice tight while he stood.

“No…”

“’No’ what…?” Asami gritted out, not giving him a chance to continue. “What are you accusing me of, Father?”

Akihito drew into himself as Asami advanced on him, keeping his eyes on anywhere but the teen.

“I’m your son whose just getting to know you, what are you accusing me of?

What was he saying? Akihito felt like an ass for believing Asami might have ulterior motives. He’s right, he is his son and instead of trying to get to know him better he’s making up things and blaming Asami for twisting his head around when it’s clear Asami just wants to be close to him.

What kind of father was he? He’s not even gay so why does he keep getting feelings around his son? From Asami’s words he wasn’t trying anything and Akihito’s the one over-reacting. He changed his train of thought and swallowed everything like a locked safe going down his gullet. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Asami looked vexed and Akihito just wanted them to be right again, have a good father son relationship. Nothing he’d read in those ‘How To Relate To Your Teenager’ books mentioned anything about somebody like Asami and their relationship with each other.

“It’s ok, we’ll go to the game and forget any of this ever happened, alright?” Akihito tried to play the whole thing off, hoping against hope that Asami dropped it.

Asami made a long suffering sigh, keeping his head and his back to Akihito while he buttoned up his shirt. “Fine, let’s go.”

0~VF~0

In the upcoming days things slowly got back on track. Akihito didn’t have to walk on eggshells around Asami, who wasn’t any more handsy than usual. He’d get his morning kiss on his forehead before leaving for work and a hug and stuff here and there. As a matter of fact it was so platonic Akihito couldn’t fathom how he ever thought Asami could be making him go crazy on purpose. They rented movies and played games and took walks; family stuff and it made Akihito feel really good. He could do this, he could be the father his son wanted. Asami made it seem so effortless and he wanted what they’d developed, craved that father son bond and all it entailed.

He wanted to be everything for his son.

…

“Father?”

Akihito looked up at his son standing in the doorway of his bedroom in his uniform with his bag on his back. He shoved away from his computer and the report he was writing up to give Asami his full attention.

“I have an exam tomorrow and a classmate of mine wanted to come over and study, is that alright?”

Akihito smiled. “Sure, as long your classmate’s parents are ok with it.”

“He said they’re ok with it, you can confirm with him when you get home.”

“Sure, just get going before you’re late.”

“There’s sliced fruit in the fridge if you want any before you leave,” Asami said while he approached.

Akihito smiled once again. “Thanks.” He got his morning kiss and then Asami was off to school. Deciding to finish his report at the office, Akihito headed out and went to work.

…

After a long day on a celebrity stake out, Akihito was surprised when he came home during the twilight hours to see the apartment lights off and no sign of anybody being home. He was about to call out for his son when he realized there was the electric blue of the TV light shining through Asami’s bedroom door.

So Asami was watching TV in his room? He wondered what was on and left his bag on the couch before deciding to announce his presence. He was about to open his mouth when a long drawn out moan sounded from the room that stopped him in his tracks. What the hell was that? Was Asami hurt or in pain?

Akihito was about to charge into the room when he realized through the gap of the ajar wood that no, Asami wasn’t hurt. As a matter of fact Asami sat reclined on pillows on the floor, one hand behind his head while he looked down at his own stiff cock being stroked earnestly by a very eager female hand. He figured that was the ‘study’ partner Asami had mentioned and why they were studying his son’s anatomy instead of school work was beyond him.

But that was a girl, so did that mean Asami wasn’t gay? Or was he bisexual? Or…Shit, why did he care to know so much?

He wanted to forget about that though, and being a responsible parent meant that he should go in there and scold both their hides, break up their playtime and send that kid packing to wherever it is she came from. Nobody had any right to touch his son like that, to stroke that mammoth of a cock that jutted so proud and leaked pre-come so freely. Such a beautiful thing, that cock. The head was big and the shaft long and thick with the veins pronounced even against the reflection from the still images on the TV. It looked like it tasted good, nestled between two heavy balls that were being fondled in the interim. There was a dewy backdrop of hair and Akihito’s mouth started to water while the endorphins flooded his body like a storm.

“Want to fuck you.”

It was Asami’s voice, breathy and deep. It sent a shiver of anticipation down Akihito’s spine, like the words were spoken just for him.

“No, can’t manage that tonight. I’ll put it in my mouth though, if you want.”

Some insane part of Akihito was glad the girl had refused the offer for penetrative sex. He didn’t know what he would have felt or done if they’d agreed to go at it.

“Then hurry up, my father will be back soon,” Asami griped.

Akihito’s heart nearly climbed out of his throat at the mention of himself. He took a shaky step back, balling his fist as the girl started to lower her head. He turned away right as those small lips were to connect with heated flesh, padded to his room and closed the door softly behind him, praying all the while for God to deliver him from himself.

0~VF~0

Sometimes life threw you curveballs, sometimes fastballs and sometimes no balls.

They had rented a movie and sat on the couch with a blanket thrown over them because it was snowing outside. It was some sort of Indie film that had gotten a lot of praise and by the time it was a few minutes in Akihito had no idea when he’d fallen asleep. He opened his eyes to see he was on his back, nestled between the armrest and a hard body. The last thing Akihito remembered was sitting beside Asami with a bowl of popcorn being shared them both, but now Asami was half on top of him with both hands wrapped around his middle and Asami’s head on his chest, fast asleep too. He peered over his head at the window and realized it was still night.

Judging by the quiet, it was really late.

Judging by their close proximity, Akihito needed to get as far away from this situation as possible. He planted both hands beside him and tried to sit up but Asami groaned before tightening his arms around him. Akihito bit his lip in indecision.

“Hey, Asami? You need to get to bed,” Akihito whispered softly. He didn’t want to startle his son out of his slumber. Come to think of it, he liked that sleepy, angelic look on his son’s face. Asami’s hair was falling in his eyes and his face was so soft it accentuated his features; sculpted jawline and fresh faced.

Akihito touched Asami on the arm, trying to get him up. “Hey, your bed is calling.”

“Want to sleep with you,” Asami mumbled and Akihito froze. What exactly did Asami mean by that?

“No, you don’t…”

Akihito tried to move away but Asami’s hands closed around his waist, keeping him in place even while he pushed against those broad shoulders.

“Want to fuck you so bad it hurts,” Asami’s muffled words felt like a gong in the quiet of their living room while the teen pushed up his t-shirt and rubbed his sleepy face in his stomach.

Fuck no, but Akihito found himself getting hard in response to the words and the fact that Asami’s pelvis was flush with his and this couldn’t be happening…no, no, no, NO!

“Asami, wake up,” Akihito tried again frantically, shoving and pushing but Asami was so damn strong, even while half asleep and Akihito couldn’t hold back his whimper when Asami dragged him fully under him and started grinding against him. He could hardly take a breath much less voice a protest and he had to lay there while Asami rubbed his hard, huge cock against his own hardness through their clothes.

“A-Asami…please.”

“Feels so good,” Asami groaned, face smushed into Akihito’s neck and his frantic breaths hot against Akihito’s skin.

Akihito knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this shouldn’t be happening but his body controlled the show and he started grinding back against Asami in earnest, chasing that elusive orgasm he hadn’t realized he’d been craving. He whimpered piteously when Asami found that perfect angle, the one that meant his dick was getting just the right amount of friction for him to get off as soon as possible and he rode the wave of that high with a vengeance. With his head thrown back, his breathing ragged and his legs splayed wide Akihito’s eyes rolled back in his head when his orgasm hit. It was so intense everything went offline for a moment. When he came back to himself Asami grunted noisily before collapsing in a heap on top of him, apparently gone back to sleep.

Akihito bit into his closed fist, freaking out internally at how he would explain this to his son when he woke up. How would he tell it? What would he say?

Asami wasn’t even gay because Akihito remembered that classmate that was here and how it messed him up for days…for various reasons. Maybe Asami was dreaming of her?

As Akihito took in the situation he realized Asami could pass off his own orgasm as a wet dream. If he could just get out from under the teen without waking him then everything would be fine. He tried as best he could to slowly shift and maneuver himself and Asami’s arms to get out from under him. It was hard work since Asami was bulky and bigger and had him pinned royally. It took some doing but it got done, and when Akihito made his way to the bathroom he not only had spunk all over him but also a lot of shame too.

He hated this feeling.

0~VF~0

“Father, I’m going to be late!”

Akihito could hear his son’s impatient voice through the buzz of the shower and he really wanted to hurry but he just wasn’t done yet. “Give me a minute!”

“I have classes soon!”

“Damn it,” Akihito muttered as he used his hands and a bar of soap to sud his body quickly.

“Move over.”

Akihito yelped when Asami suddenly pulled the curtains back and stepped into the shower with him.

“What the hell…?!” Akihito started to complain but when the water cleared his eyes he realized that a very naked Asami was standing behind him. He quickly turned his back on the teen and used both hands to cover his manhood. “W-what are you doing?”

“Taking a shower. We’ll save time and water this way,” Asami answered.

Akihito nodded hesitantly, not daring to turn around in fear of what he might see…or what his son might see himself. He wished he could be anywhere but here, leaving the bathroom to Asami but there was nowhere to go and he wouldn’t feel good taking a bath without washing his hair.

Fine, he’ll do that as fast as possible then leave.

“Give me that.”

Akihito jumped when Asami reached across him for the bar of soap, both of their wet, naked skins touching.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Asami asked before washing his face first.

“Nothing,” Akihito squeaked. This whole thing was fucked and he felt mortified he might react inappropriately.

“Hold still,” Asami instructed and Akihito jumped when both his son’s hands came down over his back, rubbing up and down and across.

“No, I can do it,” Akihito protested, but then Asami ran his soapy hands over his ass cheeks and he whimpered low in his throat.

“It’s ok, Father. I want to help,” was breathed hotly in Akihito’s right ear and he bit his bottom lip and looked ahead. His son was stubborn most times and he didn’t want to drag this out any longer than it had to be. He grunted when Asami spun him around and started on his chest, his hands starting at his shoulders and coming down until they were gliding over his very hard nipples. His cock chubbed up like an inflated balloon and he felt almost numb to the whole thing. He was hard and getting harder from his son’s touch and why was he like this?

Why?

“What is this, morning wood?” Asami asked, no inflection to give away what would surely be disgust.

Incest; disgusting.

“Should I take care of it?”

By the time the words were out of his mouth Asami already had his hand wrapped around his dick and Akihito just blinked up at his son, who was standing straighter now and looking down on him.

How many boundaries were left for them to cross anyways? Akihito did not want to find out.

“Feels good, Father.” Asami kissed his neck while his hand worked and when the teen brought his head back up Akihito kept staring at his eyes.

“I’m going to come,” Akihito breathed out, the pin prick of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. The tide was building inside his body and he didn’t have the strength or the will to do anything but look at his son; his beautiful son.

“Of course you are, Father.” Asami smiled before pressing his body back into the wall, covering his lithe frame with his more bulky one.

“And when you come I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Asami breathed out before pressing his own huge hard-on into his thigh.

A sob tore from Akihito’s throat as he grabbed Asami’s shoulders and looked at him. “H-have I corrupted you?”

Asami’s response was to work his hand faster, the look in his eyes a million miles away from the hapless victim that had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Akihito kept his eyes firmly on Asami’s face, looking for any negative reaction to what was happening between them…expecting it. Nothing. As a matter of fact Asami looked exceptionally pleased, so happy, like the kid that got the best toys at Christmas.

Like having his hand on Akihito’s dick was all he’d ever wanted in this entire world.

That revelation should have come as a shock, a huge surprise but it only made Akihito feel less anxious and a lot less guilty.

He had a feeling that he was going under, never to resurface and it felt so good, this sin.

Maybe Asami would pay penance alongside him.

Maybe together they will sin…sin until the heavens aligned against them.

Maybe.

Together.

And if Asami wanted it, forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Try writing anything with a restless 1 year old on your heels 24/7, sheesh....  
> Feel free to point out mistakes and enjoy, thanks! <3


End file.
